cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rival Division
"Rival Division" (ライバル ディビション raibaru dibishon) is a clan that exists without their own nation, set in between the Dark Zone and United Sanctuary. They were influenced by both nations, and now have a distorted view of the Planet Cray, both good and bad. Rival Division is set on letting the world know their strength and are led by the Noble sub-clan. Created from the brilliant mind of William Shakespeare, the Rival Division clan focus on returning units from both the field and damage zone, as well as playing with the soul for both power and guard. Shared Races * Human * Elf * Ghost Unique Races * Mage Sub-clan * Noble List of Rival Division Cards Grade 0 *100% Apothecary (Heal) *Ambitious Carpenter, Quince (Draw) *Enchanted Weaver, Bottom *First Murderer (Stand) *Ghostly Sprite, Yorick (Critical) *Holy Elixir Friar, Lawrence (Heal) *Noble of Assisstance, Balthasar (Draw) *Noble of Azure, Abraham (Stand) *Noble of Crimson, Sampson *Noble of Gluttony, Falstaff (Heal) *Noble of Scarlet, Gregory (Critical) *Second Murderer (Critical) *Speech Tailor, Starveling (Stand) *Ruthless Sister Noble, Goneril *The First Musician, Simon Catling (Heal) *The First Witch (Draw) *The Second Musician, Hugh Rebeck (Stand) *The Second Witch (Critical) *The Third Musician, James Soundpost (Draw) *The Third Witch (Stand) *Third Murderer (Draw) *Virtuous Bellow-mender, Flute (Critical) *Winter Forest Bear (Critical) Grade 1 *Band-aid Cobweb *Banished Earl, Kent *Bloodied Morality, Banquo *Christian Lover, Launcelot Gobbo *Doll Tearsheet *Escaped Boy, Fleance *Flowering Noble, Paris *Gamboling Jester, Fool *Gentle Noble, Clarence *High Sea Monster, Caliban *Old Gobbo *Mistaken Poet, Cinna *Mistress Quickly *Noble Jest, Mercutio *Noble of Accusation, Cassio *Noble of Concern, Portia *Noble of Heir, Ferdinand *Noble of Honor, Cato *Noble of Self-Delusion, Malvolio *Noble of Witness, Casca *Patient Mustardseed *Painted Wing Moth *Prophetic Noble, Calphurnia *Queen Mab *Satarical Noble, Salario *Sir Anthony Denny *Summer Fairy, Peaseblossom *Spiteful Sister Noble, Regan *Tattle Tale Noble, Emilia *Wary March Soothsayer Grade 2 *Blindfolded Duke, Gloucester *Capricious Noble, Helena *Crossdressing Noble, Viola *Disguised Noblewoman, Portia *First Twin, Antipholus *Freeloading Noble, Bassanio *Goddess of Witchcraft, Hecate *Loyal Caretaker, Angelica *Mischief Faery, Puck *Noble of Affinity, Romeo *Noble Jewish Merchant, Shylock *Noble of Betrayal, Brutus *Noble of Boundaries, Prince Hal *Noble of Broken Hearts, Ophelia *Noble of Conflict, Hermia *Noble of Deception, Cassius *Noble of Felines, Tybalt *Noble of Fickleness, Demetrius *Noble Queen of Lust, Cleopatra *Noble of Peace, Benvolio *Noble of Purity, Miranda *Noble of Virtue, Desdemonda *Noble Water Spirit, Ariel *Perfect Ruler, King Duncan *Poetic Noble, Lysander *Second Twin, Dromio *Silenced Noble, Lavinia *Saintly Sister Noble, Cordelia *True Conspirator, Cinna *Violence Noble, Capulet Grade 3 *Asleep Faery Queen, Titania *Christian Noble, Antonio *Contemptuous Noble, Coriolanus *Embodiment of Faith, Horatio *Embodiment of St. Crispin's Day, Henry V *Facade Noble, Lear *Forceful Noble, Petruchio *Lawful Noble, Thesus *Noble of Loyalty, Mark Anthony *Noble of Bloodlust, Julius "Я" *Noble of Deviation, Iago *Noble of Evil, Aaron the Moor *Noble of Guilt, Macbeth *Noble of Grief, Titus *Noble of Madness, Lady Macbeth *Noble of Milan Exile, Prospero *Noble of A Brooding Mind, Hamlet *Noble of Rebellion, Juliet *Noble of the Hollow Crown, Richard II *Noble of Wealth, Julius *Noble of Verona, Escalus *Reigning Faery King, Oberon *Resolute Noble, Henry IV *Romantic Noble, Hippolyta *Sadistic Noble, Richard III *Sassy Noble, Beatrice *Scheming Emperor, Saturnius *Son of Titus, Lucius *Stubborn Heiress Noble, Katherine *Venetian Moor Noble, Othello *Vengeful Goth Queen, Tamora *Witty Noble, Benedick Grade 4 *Avenging Knight, Macduff *Cherisher Noble, Lear *Ecstacy Poet, Shakespeare *Ruthless Scottish King, Macbeth *Star-crossed Maiden, Juliet Category:Rival Division Category:Clan